


Allergy

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Allergies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Molly has the sniffles, but why?  Pure fluff.





	Allergy

Something was wrong with Molly Hooper. Sherlock eyed her surreptitiously over the microscope in the lab. Molly was in the supply cupboard again, twice in two days. She seemed to be avoiding him. Well, avoid was too strong a word, but she didn’t seem to want to get too close to him the last few days. And if there was one thing Molly seemed to like was being in close proximity to him. Any excuse and she would be standing as close as she could without physically touching him. Sherlock took great delight in occasionally leaning back towards her just to hear her sharp intake of breath as they touched and hear her say ‘sorry’ before moving back. He also loved to stand and read aloud a report in his hands and say ‘oh, look at this Molly’. Of course she couldn’t see it as the paper would be too high for her to read in his hands, so she would reach up and gently push his arm down so that she could see it to read. That made Sherlock smirk.

There had been none of that in the last few days though. Sherlock thought back to Monday when he had dramatically entered the lab as always, coat swishing. Molly had looked up, said hi brightly. He had set up his microscope to look at some samples and requested her help. She had immediately come to him, standing close next to him, almost but not quite touching. Then Molly had had a sneezing fit and had gone into her office to get some tissues. Sherlock thought she was getting a cold.

Tuesday he had arrived at the lab and she had looked up, smiled brightly at him. He had asked her for a report and she had got it and again got in close, to hand him the report and then she had wrinkled her nose and quickly excused herself. Sherlock heard her sneeze as she went into her office.

Wednesday he came in to check some samples and he had stood next to her and just for a second she had looked annoyed, then quickly said hello and went into the supply cupboard with a clipboard, even though she was clearly in the middle of a test. She sneezed.

Today, he had hardly got through the door and she’d disappeared into the supply cupboard at the other end of the room, smiling a hello. Sherlock frowned. She didn’t seem cross with him, was quite happy to talk to him even through the walls of the supply cupboard and when he had texted her last night, had replied swiftly as always. The only thing different today was, no sneezing. Aah….. His cologne. 

He had been given a bottle of duty free cologne from the Watsons when they returned from holiday at the weekend. It wasn’t his usual but Mary had badgered him to wear it. Though he didn’t really mind it, it wasn’t really ‘him’ but he had worn it to please Mary. Was Molly allergic to his cologne? Time to test his theory – Phase 1.

“Molly, I need your help.” Sherlock made sure to sound a bit peeved. He heard a huff from the direction of the supply cupboard and Molly came out and stood as far away as she possibly could from him. Sherlock pretended to frown. “You’ll have to come closer than that. You know I won’t bite.” He quickly controlled the smirk on his face as Molly came and stood next to him. He quickly realised she was holding her breath.

“These two samples, do they look different to you?” He moved aside so she could look in the microscope and made sure to lean in so she could get a good sniff once she decided she couldn’t hold her breath any longer. Molly did indeed eventually have to take a deep breath and Sherlock started to mentally count. 1….2…..3….4……5…. 

“A-choo” Molly sneezed. 

“Bless you” Sherlock said automatically before turning and moving away to give her some fresh air. Phase 1 Success!

“I can’t see any difference” Molly stated turning to look at Sherlock quizzically while finding a tissue to blow her nose on.

“That’s good. That’s was I thought” Sherlock answered smiling at her briefly. ‘They’re exactly the same that’s why’ he thought. He made a show of looking at his watch. “Is that the time? I’ve got to go, I said I’d meet John at Baker Street. Thank you Molly” He inclined his head and making his usual dramatic exit, he left the room.

\--------------------------------------------

 

It was time to test Phase 2 of his theory. Sherlock had gone back to Baker Street, had showered and had a complete change of clothes. He’d even got out another one of his coats and sent the other one off to be dry-cleaned. Once he was sure that Molly would be back at home he went to her flat. He didn’t want to wait until tomorrow, he was missing his pathologist. 

When Molly opened the door her face immediately fell at the sight of Sherlock standing there. He wasn’t disheartened though. 

“Hello Sherlock. What’s the matter?” Molly didn’t appear too keen to let him in but Sherlock merely put his hand on the door and she stepped back and he came in. He grinned at her.

“Nothing I hope. Just need to test something out” and then he put his arms round Molly and picked her up for a great big hug.

“Sherlock, what are you doing? Put me down!” Molly snapped. Sherlock was muttering under his breath “1….2…..3…..4……5…..6…..7……8…..”. He put Molly down albeit a bit reluctantly. 

“You didn’t sneeze!” Molly stared at him and then took a cautious sniff. Then she smiled. “Why didn’t you tell me, Molly?” Sherlock asked curiously.

“Well I… I didn’t know at first. And it’s not the sort of thing you say is it? I’m allergic to your cologne.” Molly stuttered, looking down at the ground. “You don’t have to stop wearing it because of me though.”

“Yes I do” Sherlock contradicted her flatly. Molly looked back up surprised. “I missed you” Sherlock said in his very low sexy voice. Molly flushed. “I’ve found I’ve got used to you being close to me, Molly” and with that he brought his hands up to cradle her face and gently kissed her on the mouth. Molly moaned and pulled his head down to hers further to deepen the kiss and Sherlock was quite happy to go along with that………………

\-----------------------------------------

John’s phone pinged. He picked it up.

“TELL MARY SORRY CAN’T WEAR COLOGNE, MOLLY ALLERGIC TO IT. SH”

John stared at his phone. He raised his eyebrows.

“Mary?” Mary was cuddled next to him on the sofa. She was feeling the baby moving inside her.

“Yes, love?”

“I’ve had a text from Sherlock. That cologne we got him, he says he can’t use it as Molly’s allergic to it.”

“Oh that’s a shame. Never mind” Mary’s face split into a big grin. John wasn’t looking.

“Well I don’t see what the fuss is about, does it matter if Molly’s allergic to it?” He turned to Mary who was still grinning away. “Woah. You don’t mean……….. Sherlock and Molly? No.” He shook his head and then laughed disbelievingly.

“Why do you think I bought it? Molly told me ages ago she was allergic to that cologne. And I’ve seen Sherlock with her, he loves the way she gets too close to him. He just needed a nudge.”

“That is wicked Mary. Poor Molly!” Then he hugged his wife to him as they both laughed together.

Meanwhile ‘Poor Molly’ lay in her bed wrapped in Sherlock’s arms smiling contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after spending all week sneezing every time my boss came into work wearing his new aftershave. My friend said to me, he'd come in, she'd count to five and then I'd sneeze! Then I thought Sherlock would have noticed if it had been him and so another fic has been born! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
